SOMEONE DOESNT FEEL GOOD
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: okay, i KNOW i make alot of stories where people are sick, but this one is different! YOU the READERS get to MAKE REQUESTS for WHO you WANT to be sick, and i'll make a chapter about it! the 1st one is boring, but its on an ex. R&R&R  read review request
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T ASK HOW I CAME UP WITH THIS, I JUST DID OKAY?**

**IM GOING TO BE MAKING A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS WHERE CERTIN CARATERS FROM INVADER ZIM DON'T FEEL GOOD. BUT HERES THE SEMI-FUN PART: YOU, THE READERS TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO BE SICK! **

**I'LL TRY NOT ** **TO MAKE THEM ALL THE SAME…**

**TO MAKE REQUESTS, PLEASE FILL OUT THIS THINGY:**

**CARATER: **

**ILLNESS: **

**ARE THEY IN SKOOL, ACADAMEY, OR DO THEY HAVE A JOB:**

**AND THE MORE REVIEWS I GET AND THE MORE REQUESTS, THE FASTER I UPDATE!**

**THIS WILL BE AN EXAMPLE CHAPTER, USING THE DATENS. THAT WAY I DON'T USE SOMEONE THAT SOMEONE WANTS TO REQUEST. **

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REQEUSTS, AND I TAKE STORY REQUST TOO, MEANING I WILL MAKE A SEPART STORY FOR YOU IF YOU ASK NICLY!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**KIR**

Kir groaned as she sat on the couch next to Chir.

"This is the fifth time you groaned in past three minutes! What's wrong?" Chir demanded.

"Nothing." Kir lied.

"I would know if there's _nothing_ wrong. Now tell me, whats wrong!" Chir snapped.

"Fine! I don't feel good. At all." Kir whined, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So go to bed. Lay down for a while." Chir suggested.

"I don't feel like getting up." Kir protested.

"Then try to sleep." Chir sighed.

"I cant sleep."

"Why?"

"My stomach hurts too much."

Chir sighed with annoyance. "Then go see if you have to go to the bathroom."

But he said that too late. She threw up on him.

"Ugh. Why am _I_ always the one getting barfed on and not you or your brother?" he growled. But he brushed it off and gently pushed Kir off him and helped her get to the bathroom.

"Stay there. I'll get your brother." Chir was about to leave, when Kir pulled him back.

"Don't call Nib unless I get worse. it could just be what I ate today." She looked miserable. And she felt horrible.

"Alright fine. but let me go change." Chir sighed again. While he left, Kir was alone sitting next to the toilet, hoping she wouldn't be up all night, vomiting. she threw up twice while Chir was getting dressed and putting his cloths in the wash. By the time he came back, Kir was tired, and dosing off.

"Go to bed." H told her gently, putting his hand on her shoulder gently. This time, she didn't protest, and followed him into their room, and climbed onto their bed.

"I'll leave a trash can here, just in case." He moved a small trash can over to the side of the bed, pulled the covers over her, and turned out the light.

**YEAH, THAT WAS A BORING STORY. BUT IT WAS ONLY AN EXAMPLE, AND I JUST THOUGHT OF IT OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. IF YOU LAVE REVIEWS AND RQUEST FOR SOMEONE TO NOT FEEL GOOD, THEN I'LL MAKE IT THE BEST I CAN!**


	2. GIR AND MIMI

**YAY! I GOT A REQUEST!**

**INVADER ELZE WANTED GIR AND MIMI TO BE SICK WITH HIGH FEVER!**

**IM NOT SURE IF ROBOTS CAN REALLY GET SICK….BUT GIR DID, DIDN'T HE? IN 'DOOR TO DOOR'? YEAH….IM NOT SURE HOW GOOD THIS ONE WILL COME OUT, BUT I'LL TRY!**

it was midnight when Zim felt someone poking him.

"Grrrrr." He pulled the covers over his head with an annoyed groan.

"Master?" it was Gir.

"Go away Gir. Im sleeping." Zim growled.

"But….but Master!" Gir whined.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my room?" Zim sighed, still keeping the blankets over his head.

"But, me and Mimi-"

"I DONT CARE! Leave me alone!" Zim snapped angrily.

"Nnnnh….Zim, go see what Gir wants." Tak groaned next to him.

"You go see whats wrong. Im tired." Zim growled.

"I don't care, GO SEE WHATS WRONG!"

zim groaned, pulled the covers away from his head, and glared at Gir.

"What." He growled.

"Me…and Mimi don't feel good." Gir whimpered, running forward and hugging Zim.

"AHH! Gir, get OFF! you're burning me!" Zim yelled.

"SHUT UP! ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU!" Tak snapped.

"You think I like this? I don't wanna be stuck in same ROOM as you!" Zim snapped back.

"Master! I don't feel good!" Gir cried just before throwing up all over Zim's bed.

"Oh, for the love of Irk, go in the bathroom!" Zim snapped at the sick robot. Gir made his way sluggishly to the bathroom.

(A/N: OK, this is going to be the ONLY chapter where ANY robot is sick! This chapter is hard to write!)

Zim slowly got out of his bed for two reasons: one, he was tired. Two, he didn't want to touch the vomit from his robot. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, to find both robots in there, Gir throwing up again, and Mimi looking ready to. He could tell already that this was going to be a LONG night.

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE. IT'S WAY TO HARD! IM SORRY, BUT IT'S HARD TO MAKE A STORY WHEN GIR AND MIMI ARE SICK!**

**PLEASE RVEIW AND MAKE MORE RQUESTS.**


End file.
